


With Or Without | Reddie Oneshot

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: He would never forget the night he left. And what it meant to them now.~~~“When I leave, I’m not coming back. And I’m leaving with our without the love of my life.”“I’ll try- I’ll find you, Richie. I’ll find you when I leave. I just can’t do it now,” The silence of the house, the room, of Derry, splitting them apart, “You really can’t stay?”“I love you, Eddie. No fucking way.” Richie said and he climbed down the tree, running to his father’s car in tears.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	With Or Without | Reddie Oneshot

“Ah, fuck,” Richie flinched, a piece of wood cutting his finger. He climbed the tree anyway. His dad’s car was prepared within walking distance from the Kaspbrak house, his clothes, and some money in a bag he took from his mother’s closet. 

“Richie,” hissed Eddie as his window opened to the sound of rustling leaves, “what the fuck are you doing here?”

“We’re doing it tonight, Eds.”

“Doing what tonight?” 

“We’re leaving.”

~~~

“I fucked your mom,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear as they laid on the hood of Richie’s car. After a date at the movies, the two stayed in Richie’s car until they had to go for the night. 

“Fuck you,” Eddie slapped Richie’s arm playfully, facing him.

“Maybe we could like, use that as a secret language or something. We just say, ‘I fucked your mom’ to each other as a way of saying ‘I love you’.” They had kept their relationship from everyone. Their family, even the Losers Club. They were planning on telling the Losers, but the two wanted their relationship to themselves for a little while. They had only started dating a few weeks ago after Richie begged Eddie jokingly on a date and Eddie agreed. 

“You are the least romantic boyfriend ever.” 

“But you love me,” Richie said now rolling over to his side to face his boyfriend.

“I do,” Eddie pecked at Richie’s lips.

~~~

Eddie stared at Richie in shock, “What?” 

“As we said. We’re going, pack your stuff, I got my car outside, and we can leave,” Richie said, climbing into Eddie’s window.

“I- Richie. We can’t leave yet. I- I want to go, I really do, but I can’t leave now.”

Richie looked so hurt and confused when they met eyes, “You said you wanted to leave. I’m trying to help you. We can be together someplace away from Derry.”

“But, what about the rest of the Losers?”

“You’re just throwing out excuses now, Eddie.” 

Eddie could look anywhere but at Richie. He’s serious now, there is no stopping him. He used ‘Eddie’ instead of some random nickname he gave him. 

“You’re really not going with me?”

“I’m sorry, Rich.”

Richie walked to Eddie lifting his chin up to meet eyes. Richie kissed his boyfriend for what he knew would be the last time. “When I leave, I’m not coming back. And I’m leaving with our without the love of my life.”

“I’ll try- I’ll find you, Richie. I’ll find you when I leave. I just can’t do it now,” The silence of the house, the room, of Derry, splitting them apart, “You really can’t stay?”

“I love you, Eddie. No fucking way.” Richie said and he climbed down the tree, running to his father’s car in tears.

~~~

“Ah fuck,” Richie swore, his drink spilling on his clothes.

“That’s enough drinks for you, Trashmouth,” Beverly forced, taking Richie’s shot glass from him. Richie pouted at her.

“I’m heading to my room, guys,” Eddie said putting his glass down and walking to the hotel’s staircase. 

“Could you take him with you?” Stan asked, “I’ve had enough of him.”

“You’ve had enough of him the moment you walked into Jade Of The Orient,” Bill laughed.

“Exactly,” Stan said finally, pushing Richie towards Eddie as he grumbled.

“Could you not?” Eddie hoped once the two got upstairs and out of earshot.

“Not what?” 

“Be so weird. I saw your face when they said for you to join me. We don’t have to be weird about this shit.”

Richie stopped in his tracks and looked at Eddie directly, “Not be weird? You fucking left me. You said that you’d find me and then I hear 22 years later that you’re married. The fuck do you mean by ‘not be weird’?”

“Richie-“

“Save it,” Richie said as he walked into his room in tears.

~~~

“I fucked your mom,” Eddie whispered to Richie as his last breaths were taken from him.

“Eddie…” Richie mumbled, trying not to cry. 

While all the other Losers were fighting the clown, Richie had told Eddie how much he still loves him. How much he’s sorry for leaving him. How much he wants to spend the rest of his life with Eddie, just as they planned when they were younger. But as Eddie’s eyes closed, and the Losers dragged Richie out of the plummeting house, he knew he couldn’t. Not anymore. Now, he was alone. He said he would leave with our without the love of his life, but he had left the crashing house without him.


End file.
